


Little Snow Prince

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Seasons Change -- New Lives In The Making [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: A moment of tranquility with the royal family of the winter kingdom.





	Little Snow Prince

“Mother, Mother! Look! I made my first snow flakes!” a little boy cried happily as a small flurry of crystals danced in the palm of his hand. He’d been trying to make them for weeks, ever since terrible Tommy made his first flakes and hasn’t stopped lording it over the other children since.

  
“That’s amazing my little snow bird, each just as unique as you,” his mother said, kneeling down to let the crystals fall into her hands, watching as the rest continued their twist and turns in her child's hand.

  
“Do you think Father will like it? He’s coming back from the meeting with the Summer King today right?” the boy asked.

  
“Oh Merlin, I’m sure it’ll be a wonderful surprise for when he gets home,” she said, brushing back his bangs before combing her fingers through his hair as he slowly let the dancing storm fall.

  
“How come we can never go with him when he visits the other kingdoms? How am I supposed to keep our peace with them if I never visit their lands, or meet the future kings and queens?” Merlin asked.

  
“That’s not true, you’ve been to the Autumn kingdom remember? You met Prince Gwaine there,” Hunith corrected.

  
“But I’ve never met Prince Arthur or Princess Morgana from the summer kingdom nor Princess Guienevere and Prince Elyan of the spring kingdom,” Merlin said with a pout.

  
“You’re only seven my love, you’ll meet them all in time. Enjoy the time you have to yourself while you have it, soon enough they’'ll be the faces you see most often outside your family and advisors,” Hunith said.

  
Merlin’s only response was to stick out his lower lip. He knew he was young but that didn’t mean he couldn’t start doing his duty, even if he wasn’t entirely sure what his duties were. But he **did** know they had something to do with the other kingdoms, so he didn’t see why he wasn’t allowed to visit there.

  
Before Hunith could try another hand at comforting her little snow bird the door began to open. Her husband carefully makes his way in side, a frown on his face and furrows on his brow, and a deep look in his eyes that showed his mind was miles away. Hunith begins to stand, to draw him back to the here and now but before she’s even placed her hand on the ground to steady her Merlin has jumped up and ran straight into his fathers knees.

  
“Father your finally back! Guess what guess what!” he exclaimed as he bounced on the heels of his feet.

  
Shaking out of whatever was currently troubling him-- Hunith made a note to herself to find out later, trouble after coming back from a meeting with **Uther** can mean nothing good-- he smiled down at their son and kneeled down to ask,  
“What’s got you in such excitement now? Did Kilgharrah finally take you flying?”

  
“Not yet, but he will I know it!” Merlin said determined, he’d been asking the great dragon to take him airborne since his sixth birthday, but the old beast keeps denying him. Says he’s not a common animal to be ridden for his amusement or convince. Merlin thinks it's really just cause Father told him not until he’s older cause the thought makes Mother turn pale with fright, but he hasn’t gotten any proof of that yet.

  
“Well if you haven’t convinced that old goat yet then what’s got your spirits up?”

  
“I finally made my first snow flakes! Look see!” Merlin says as he brings his palms together, makes a small flurry dance in his hands for his Father like he did for his Mother. He peeks through his fringe to see his Fathers wide proud grin before he feels his feet getting swept under him as his Father lift him in the arm with a booming laugh.

  
“Son thats wonderful! I knew you could do. You know what a time like this needs?” he asks, and after waiting for Merlins shake of the head continues with, “a special dinner! Just the three of us.”

  
“Just the three of us? Really? But we almost never get to eat with just us!” Merlin said in shock. At the very least there were always servants around so it was never truly just them. Though he knows why that is he can’t say the idea of having his parents all to himself doesn't make him twice as proud to have finally gotten the handle of making them.

  
“I think its a wonderful idea. And I still know how to cook, so I can make our meal, if thats alright,” Hunith said as her husband put his arm around her, their family save in his arms and having what little privacy their family can have.

  
“I haven’t had your cooking in years, I admit I miss it,” Balinor said, gentle eyes staring down at her.

  
“Then we have a plan. Its your celebration my dear snow bird, what shall we be having tonight?” Hunith asked combing back his hair with gentle fingers.

  
“Roasted herb chicken? And some winter berries? No wait pie! Or no maybe candied cherries?” Merlin asked, mind flashing through all his favorites, not knowing how he could possibly choose just one.

  
Laughing at his enthusiasm Hunith offers, “How about we use some winter berries as glaze for the chicken and I make a cherry pie hm?”

  
“That sounds yummy!” Merlin smiles.

  
“While your Mother is making our dinner, why don’t I tell you about the Hunter and the Unicorn?” Balinor says as he sets him back on his feet.

  
“A new story! A new story!” Merlin shouts as he rushes to the hearth, not bothering to wait to see if his Father is following behind him.

  
“Where does he get so much energy from?” Balinor murmurs with a smile.

  
“From his father of course. You were hardly hurting for energy when we met now where you,” Hunith said, mirth clear in her eyes.

  
“Ah, that is true. The youth are full of it I suppose,” Balinor replies pulling his wife to him to give her the welcome home kiss he’d been waiting for.

  
“Its good to be home,” he says as he releases her lips.

  
“It’s good to have you home. Now go on, before he comes back looking for you,” Hunith says with a smile.

  
“Of course, wouldn't want to keep the little prince waiting on his accomplishment day,” Balinor says with a soft chuckle.

  
As he walks away Hunith thinks to herself, “_Whatever problem may have accord at the Summer Kingdom, whatever we may have to face next, thank the gods for these moments of peace. With that, I know we can handle anything, together._”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All kudos, comments and bookmarks are greatly appreciated and give me the biggest smile!


End file.
